shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 9
Previous Chapter The Little Prince. That was the name of the most well paid bar of Resaf, where all the drunken people that wanted to get drunken, really ''drunken, came at least once a month. There was also the place where Jon Lua Treach, The Drunken Gunslinger, was laughing, drinking sake, smoking something that even himself didn't know what was. On his left side, a blond woman, in front of him, a less drunken man who was a stranger to Jon, behind him, Alina DeMasque, entering by the window, wearing the body of Karen RedClaw and dressing a bride's dress. ''I never wanted to vomit so much in my whole life, thought her, I guess I'll just do it before I change my mind. Alina landed on the floor without worrying about the noise. No one heard anything. She put her white veil, heavily breathed, which wasn't a good decision since the air smelled alcohol and smoke, and coughed. Alina: (talking slowly) Jon... I'm here! He kept laughing and smoking. Alina: Jon... JON! (kicked the chair, throwing Jon Treach to the wall on the other side of the room) JON, YOU IDIOT! I'M TALKING TO YOU! He took the glasses from the ground and put them again. Jon: Hello, pretty lady! Come, come, come... here! I guess... Who are you again? Alina: I'm your wife, Jon. You proposed me last night. Jon: Did I? Alina: (impatient) Yes, Jon... We're getting married now... Woman: Wait! I am with him! He promised to take me to the New World! Alina punched the woman in the face. She flew and hit the room's door. Alina: (showind her fist) Jon... Jon: Let's go! I wouldn't refuse a request from you! By leaving the bar, Alina realized that man had drunk so much alcohol that she would not need to dress herself as a bride to convince him to go. They went to the Claw. By boarding the ship, Alina kicked the door to the rooms and went inside holding Jon's hand. Jon: Why a-are w-we on a... (hiccup) ship? Alina: My family has many traditions, and one of them is to get married on a ship. Jon: Really? Where is the... the guy who marries... people? Alina: There's no need! Alina looked into Karen's memories and realized what to do with the Gunslinger. She took a key, hidden inside a stuffed fish in the kitchen, opened the door to the storage and threw Jon there. Alina: First you have to wait here... darling... I'll come back after I... catch a fish of the color... of cherry blossoms on a moonless night... Jon? He was laying on the ground, sleeping. Alina locked the door. Alina: More and more times I think I should leave this kind of life... The thief went to the kitchen and took another key from inside the fish. She entered a room where a giant chest was laying. By unlocking the chest, she saw money: the treasure of the piracy career of Date RedClaw. Alina: (sheding a tear) That's so... so beautiful! Now the rest was simple: she simply had to dress herself of Cloaked Skull, bring the treasure and the drunk man to the twins and enjoy her money. She also could take the treasure to herself, run away on a boat, deliver Treach to the authorities herself and keep all the money. She ended up voting for the second option. She hid the chest on the docks, left Karen's body uncouncious on the ship, took the chest, using her own body, bought a small boat and started to sail, counting her money. Only later she would realize that the disgust she felt for Jon L. Treach, along with the love she felt for the RedClaw's gold, helped her to forget the Drunken Gunslinger locked inside the storage of the pirates' ship. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls